


I'm not missing out on you

by waitingforthehogwartsletter



Series: I don't wanna follow you (I wanna stand beside you) [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, mostly just a bunch of words, sort of a coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforthehogwartsletter/pseuds/waitingforthehogwartsletter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke oggles the same guy three days a week for months before she gets to know who he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not missing out on you

Clarke watched the same guy for weeks, every Tuesday, Thursday and Friday morning, before she got to know his name.

He'd been coming to the cafe regularly those three days of the week, like her, with a heavy book and reading glasses and being tired, ruffled and hot in the ways that completely woke Clarke up on the mornings before her classes.

She was at the cafe for similar reasons as his – although she supposed he wasn't studying anything she was, otherwise she would've seen him on campus at least a few times.

It lasted for about two months – the casual glances in the mornings, before they accidentally met.

 

Octavia called Clarke around noon one day to ask where she was (at the cafe) and to tell her she was on her way, and she was bringing company.

It was Monday, and Clarke was just daydreaming about seeing the hot, curly haired, freckled guy with long lips she could draw way too well and eyes that made her see nothing else, when her best friend and roommate skipped into the cafe with _that guy_ at her side.

„Clarke!“ Octavia hugged her briefly and pulled away with a big smile. „This is my brother, Bellamy.“

Clarke kept her eyes on his face, enjoying the chance to finally look at him properly and up close, trying not to feel the disappointment at finding out about his relation to her best friend (you don't date your best friend's brother). She smiled and held up her hand. „Nice to meet you.“

He laughed lightly. „Yeah, you too. Finally. So you don't hang around here just in the morning?“

Clarke rolled her eyes, her heart pounding furiously. „You mean, at the break of the dawn?“

Octavia's eyes widened and she mouthed a 'no' at Clarke. Yeah, she figured it out. Clarke internally sighed and knew there'd be a speech when they were alone. She told O all about the 'cafe guy'. Blabbered about him a bit too much, sometimes.

Bellamy laughed again. „As I said, it's nice to finally meet you.“

Her heart skipped a bit at his every word and every new aspect of him as they continued to chat through the day, Octavia not letting a single moment pass in silence.

 

„I can't believe Bell is the cafe guy!“

Clarke groaned – he'd only just walked away, leaving the two of them in front of their dorm. „I swear I didn't know! I'm sorry, O!“

Octavia frowned. „Well, don't be! Bell's a huge geek – like you. And he's studying history, which means you two could talk about ancient cultures because lets be honest, I can't bear with your obsessions with the Greek and the ancient Rome and their pretty... sculptures or whatever.“

Clarke cocked up one eyebrow. „Octavia Blake, are you seriously suggesting I hook up with your brother so you don't have to listen to my rants anymore?“

Octavia glared at her as she pulled out the key to their room when they stopped at the door. „I am not suggesting you hook up with him, I'm suggesting you get to know him because I think you two would be good for each other. Honestly, Clarke, I'd kill you if you thought of my brother as only a one-night-stand.“

Clarke shivered and followed her friend through the open door.

She'd kill herself if she let Bellamy Blake just pass by her without trying to make him stay beside her for a long time, and she didn't even need Octavia to know that.

 

Apparently, Bellamy didn't mind skipping his usual morning studying for a chance to talk to her.

A month after they met, he scoffed at her remark about his grades failing.

„You really think I loved studying that much?“

She got really confused and had a bubbling feeling that this was important, coming from him. „Huh?“

His eyes darkened and a wolfish smirk appeared. „Princess, Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays became my favourite days.“

She laughed at that a little breathlessly without breaking their stare-off. He didn't laugh, just kept smirking to himself, and Clarke suddenly felt really, really, _really_ into him.

„I'd ask you if you wanted to get a cup of coffee at this point, but, uh...“ she motioned to their cups and smiled sheepishly when he burst in laughter.

„Could I just get a kiss from the Princess, then?“

She honestly admired him for being so casual with this; Clarke felt like she would puke or tear up half the time she attempted flirting. Maybe it was because theirs was a more casual style: they'd talk and talk and talk, and she'd catch herself saying something snarky in a way that felt more intimate than flirting did, especially when his eyes got dark like that.

Clarke cocked her both eyebrows up. „You, mister, can get two.“

And Bellamy just smiled at her stupidity, took her face in his hands with a killer grip and gentlest fingers, and then his lips rocked her world and she thought she never knew what love is, until she found a prince studying Roman History in a small cafe that she really liked to go to.

She stroked her thumbs over his freckled cheeks and smiled for fulfilling at least one dream.


End file.
